1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of auger conveyers, and more particularly to those conveyers using closely spaced bristles to form the auger spiral.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auger conveyers using bristles to form the spiral element on the auger are well known in the art for conveying grain such as corn, soybeans, wheat, oats, etc. The bristles tend to sweep the grain along the tubular conveyer housing thus minimizing cracking and injuring the grain material which metal spirals had previously caused. Also, the first several flights of bristles from the input end have a tapered increasing diameter. The prior art is exemplified by the devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 305,142; 307,275; 1,255,275; 1,255,276; 3,307,683; 3,684,082; and 3,802,551. However, it has been found that when using bristle augers, the grain has had a tendency to be thrown or expelled by the bristles from the input end of the conveyer causing loss of the conveyed granular particles and adding to air pollution in the vicinity of the conveyer input.